Don't read this
by ithinkiloveyou8
Summary: lol, i will re-do everything that is in this chapter. don't read it . i beg of you.


Uhm guise. i found this on my labtop and i know this is very very very suckish but hey, it's old af. I wanted to put it on here so incase it got deleted on my labtop it would be on here. Anyways, when i have time i WILL come & re-write this to make it better. WAY better. lmfao. kay, thanks (:

Dream Journal ;  
>Saturday, July 30th 2011 :<br>I was with a group of people, we were on the rocks. The scence kept changing between us and an older couple who kept saying "they'res a storm coming." Somehow i managed to get away from the group and wander a little bit. I payed no attention to how big the waves were getting or how dark the sky was. I was just doing my own thing untill i was real close to the couple then a wave came and crashed untop of me and the other lady. She was saying something like " theyres a storm coming, get my pills" and they were having a conversation. The lady was looking for me under all the chaotic water, I looked around there were things in the water grabbing at me, Touching me. I heard the lady say "come on we need to find her" I felt a sharp pain in my side and my head then i blacked out. .Then the scene changed and it was of my group. The boy leading the group,()vinny , he turned around and looked out at the sky, he mumbled "theres a storm coming" then there was a scream , im guessing it was mine. He turned and looked from where the scream came from and saw when the wave crashed over me, looking at it from his angle you could see the things that were hiding in the water grab me and pull me in the water then a wave crash over me. He yelled the name wich i think it was mine "KAYLEE!" He ran over ignoring the waves and everything , Like the only person he wanted to get to was me. He divided under the water and looked around then saw me, i was lying there blood coming from my head and side i was starting to get pale and i dont think i was breathing. He swam over and put an air bubble over us. I was dry, suprisingly , vinny looked reallly sad. He put his fingers to my throat, then he realized i wasnt breathing and started to give me cpr but the air still wasnt getting to my lungs so he gave me mouth to mouth. I started to cough and i ended up coughing up water and a little blood then i was breathing again. There was a sharp pain in my head and side , i moaned..in pain. Vinny looked like he was about to cry and put his forehead on mine not careing about the blood. My throat was suprisingly dry so i could barely talk but i managed to. "im..sorry.. i shouldnt have left" i rasped. "its not your fault. i shoulda kept a better eye on you. Its my fault." I grabbed his face, "its NOT your fault. im the one who wandered away. Its MY fault. not yours, so dont blame yourself" he laughed "your stubborn" i rolled my eyes. "whatever fishboy" he gave me the death stare ".". I tried to move then reconizing the pain i slumped back down. Vinny picked me up and said "we better get you back to camp" i groaned "will you stay with me?" he smiled "ofcourse.". We were still in the air bubble , and i was in his arms. Are faces were close, i closed in the space and kissed him "thanks vinny..for everything". When we got out of the air bubble and onto the beach/rocks. the waves were humongus and the couple was no where to be found. Our group was on the highest rock, we were walking well he was walking and i was being carried over there. Annabeth looked at me horrified said something in greek and pulled out an ambrosia square and made me eat it. The pain faded. Percy, Vinnys older brother looked suprised "What happened!" I told them everything that happened. Louis spoke up "There was no couple here." I stutterd "W-What?" My twin sister Alexis was just standing there staring not knowing what to do with a scared look. The others that were there with us just stayed quiet. I tensed up " we need to go back to camp" Everyone agreed. Vinny decided to be and carry me back, i ended up falling asleep on the way there. When i woke up i was in the infirmary. An apollo kid came up and fed me some ambrosia. I wondered were everyone was.. I looked around and saw people injured from battle training. I looked down at what i was wearing. Ekk, it was my dirty clothes from earlier, they were stained from i dont know what and it was ripped where i was stabbed i guess , I tryed to move up but the bandage wrapped around my waist wouldnt let me. I sighed and just sat there and though. After what seemed like an hour, there was barley anyone in here. I decided to leave, and go to my cabin. Wich was hermes , since me and lexi(alexis) werent claimed yet. When i got in there their was noone in the cabin..weird. i looked outside, it was dinner than capture the flag ,ofcourse. Im soo not playing tonight. I got in the shower then threw on some sweats and my orange camp half-blood tee with some orange converse. I pulled out my labtop and went on facebook. 120 friend requests. holy shit. i already have 1039 friends. Anyways i had 36 messages and 132 notafactions. GREAT. that should be fun to check. My bestfriend Aly immeaditly chatted me. We havent talked since May when me and lexi blew up the band room then were taken here. We had the funniest convo ever. Then she had to go. I sighed and turned off my labtop and capture the flag was still going on so i went over to the lake and sat in my secret spot, Not even my twin sister knows about it. I got lost in my thoughts and about had a heart attack when someone came up behind me and said "can i sit here?" i was confused"uhm, yea sure.." he laughed. "im new here, just got here a little while ago thought i would look around" He was really cute. He had that bad boy look with black hair and really white teeth and that mischeveous smile. I smiled "you'll like it. Just dont go in the forest by yourself. They have monsters stocked in there for training and as of right now there playing capture the flag OH and im kaylee" he laughed "Im Alec, and how come your not playing?" His green eyes were twinkiling in the moon. I lifted up my shirt and showed him the bandages then lifted the side bangs out of my face to show him the stiches "I was injured in a outing/mini-quest. I think im supposed to be in the infirmary but there was nobody in there. You would think that im injured and everything atleast one of my friends would stay there with me, or vinny would sit there with me, but they decided not to." I guess my voice sounded sad beacause he hugged me. "im sorry kal" I giggled why are you soory! and i like the nickname" he chuckled "Usally it feels better to have someone to say sorry." i smiled "well thanks!" We laughed. I offered to show him around and tell him what everything was. After we were done i stopped at my cabin. "Well this is our cabin untill we get claimed , then we move into one of the cabins i showed you earlier. Can i tell you something?" He put his put his hands in his pockets "oh, well i hope we get 'claimed' and sure kali" i sighed "me too, i like the name & i just want to get claimed so i can leave this crowded cabin, i'll get privacy and if you see someone who looks like me? it might not be me, i have a twin sister, if you want to find me just look for the star/moom/glitter perndant with the K not the A. " He laughed "another one of you?well she must be pretty beatiful if she looks like you" He smiled. I blushed " thanks Al" He raised an eyebrow "Al? i sound like a girl" he walked around in a girl voice saying "AL, my names Al oohhh." We started to crack up. We were laughing so much are stomachs hurt. When we finally stopped we just sat down on the steps of our cabin and just talked. We didnt notice capture the flag untill i heard Travis and conner whistleing. I gave them a dirty look and they stopped whistling but started to laugh. I rolled my eyes " thats travis and conner stoll, son of hermes wich is our cabin. There the biggest pranksters in the camp. So i would beware." He laughed "i bet" I saw mark an Apollo kid walking up to me " back to the infirmary princess." I groaned. "fine" I grabbed Alecs arm and made him go with me. On the way there, i saw vinny and all are friends in a group laughing,smiling, totally forgeting about me. Vinny looked at me for a second then pretended like i wasnt there. He promised not to leave me and now he ignores me , whats wrong with him! I was about to cry. So i just ran into the infirmary still grabbing onto Alecs arm. Mark told me to sit on the bed and that he was going to clean it out. I grabbed onto Alecs arm and asked him to give me a pillow. he gave me one and i put it over my face, so when mark cleaned it nobody esle in camp would hear me screaming. Mark poured the some ambrosia on the wound and i screamed into the pillow, after he was done he re-dressed it and said "you can go back to your cabin now". I sighed "finally, im going to bed" I walked outside and immedialy saw my group, who forgot all about me together having fun. Vinny looked like he was having fun. So did everyone else. i felt my eyes watering. So i walked past them , they didnt even notice i was there. I went to my cabin and cried myself to sleep. I dont even remember my dream wich waas weird since i always remember it. I got up and after getting talked into going to breakfest i went. I told Alec you have to do a offering and if you want a little silent prayer. I got my usal breakfast wich was panacakes. I sat down with alec, lexi i dont know where she was and i currently dont want to know. After breakfast me and Alec decided to go swimming. We went got our bathing suits on and walked down to the lake. We were splashing eachother and then i went underwater and stayed down there, since i cant kinda you know. breathe under water. The water niads came over and we were talking. I was laughing when Alec came and brought me back up. "heey! i was talking to my friends!" I pouted then started to laugh. Alec splashed me and i stuck my tounge out at him. We didnt notice that my group came to the lake as well. Alec picked me up , put me over his shoulders and twirled me around. Hitting his shoulders a yelling and laughing "Put me down this minute Al!" He stopped "okay" I hit his back, "you were supposed to put me down!" he laughed "you said this minute" I rolled my eyes. "your imposibble." He put me down and i punched him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. We heard someone clear their throat and we looked. It was Vinny,Lexi,Louis,Haylee,And a couple other people in our group. I smiled at them "Thanks for forgetting about me last night." Then i went under water and made myself an air bubble so they would leave me alone. I saw somebody swimming towards me, it looked like Alec so i brought him into my air bubble. it was alec, it was vinny. I sighed "what?" he just looked at me "why do you think that we forgot about you?" I laughed. "thinK? i know. When i woke up i was by MYSELF. noone was there. When you got hurt i missed almost everything for you. And i was outside you looked at me for a second then acted like i wasnt there. And do you want to know the best part? when i was hurt you promised me you would stay with me. you broke that promise vinny." My eyes were starting to water. I was just about to get out of the air bubble when he said "wait. i wanted to stay with you. But i didnt want to see you hurt and in pain and all battered up. Yes i broke that promise and im sorry i didnt mean to. When i saw you out there with him , i got mad cause' you werent with me, but with him. I got jelous so i thought if i pretended you werent there i wouldnt have to think that you with someone else. I love you Kaylee Marie Black. " I hugged him "im sorry vinny , i didnt know.." He layed back so i was on-top of him. I pulled back a little and kissed him. But ofcourse he deepend that kiss. *Back up at the surface* Alec was confused "whats going on down there?" Lexi laughed "there probly makeing up. Every once in a while that happens and they end up makeing up and be a happy little couple. Or they get into some stupid fight over something and wont talk then they'll make up a couple days later. nothing to worry about it." Alec shook his head "wow, quite a couple." Louis chuckled "But they're cute. Oh and if i were you i wouldnt do what you were doing a couple minutes ago to kaylee. Vinny gets... How do i say it, pissed and he takes it out on some poor kid in battle training." Lexi winced remembering what happened to that poor boy. Alec raised an eyebrow "oh, i wont. and i dont even want to know what happened to him". *back under the water*  
>I pulled apart from the kiss and laughed. Vinny raised an eyebrow. I kissed him then pulled him up so he was sitting up. He laughed "movie night for my girl?" I smiled and kissed him "movie night for my boy" We laughed and he kissed me then i deepened the kiss.<p> 


End file.
